


Putting You Back Together

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: Lucifer has been back on Earth for a couple months and claims he's fine, but Chloe knows he's on the verge of breaking down. This short story starts with Amenadiel having to call Chloe and asking her to come calm down a drunk and raging Lucifer at Lux. They have an emotional/angsty lil talk about how Lucifer is actually feeling. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries lmao.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Putting You Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought of this idea very suddenly, so I'm sorry if it's not the best lol. I just really wanted to post it as quick as I could! I will be making a part two! Hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

“Trix, your dad’s here! Go get your stuff,” Chloe yelled from the kitchen while she stuffed the cabinets with her last load of groceries.

She groaned as she tried to fit everything in around Lucifer’s expanse alcohol collection that accumulated over the last month. Ever since he returned from Hell, he’d been over at her place a lot more. He began to bring bottles of his expensive whiskey and shoved them absentmindedly in random placed throughout her kitchen. She told him to just leave them on the counter, but apparently last time he did that Maze and Trixie threw a knife and shattered one, spilling all the contents on the floor. So now he only stores them in cabinets for safekeeping.

“I think I know better than to ask if those are yours,” Dan commented as he walked in, noticing the four giant bottles she pulled out to make room for some macaroni boxes.

Chloe laughed. She used to despise the taste of whiskey, hated the burn and the spice, but when Lucifer was away, it became her drink of choice. It allowed her to feel closer to him, to close her eyes and pretend like that the smell wafting from the glass was from his breath.

“Yeah, right,” Chloe laughed, shrugging off the dark memories of those few months.

“Is Trixie ready?”

“She should be any second. She’s finished all her homework, but she has that science test tomorrow, so will you please go over the chapter with her one more time before she goes to bed? She’s been with Maze so much, I’m scared her grades are going to plummet,” she explained. Finally fitting everything in the cabinet, she lined Lucifer’s bottles along the counter, towards the back to where they hopefully wouldn’t be in danger of being shattered. She knew the second he came back over that he would just store them somewhere again, so she didn’t bother even trying to find a good place for them.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure we go over it after dinner. Where’s Lucifer? I figured he’d be here,” Dan commented, taking an orange from the bowl on the table and tossing it in the air nonchalantly, even though his tone was a bit sharp when he mentioned Lucifer’s name.

Dan had held something against Lucifer ever since Charlotte’s death, but when Lucifer went back to Hell, Dan resented him for it. He refused to even look him in the eye or speak to him at work. Chloe knew that it was hard for Dan to accept Lucifer’s past actions, leaving for six months with no explanation, leaving Chloe a depressed wreck at his penthouse. That was all Dan saw; he didn’t see Lucifer’s selflessness, returning to his least favorite place to protect the ones he loved. Dan’s hatred frustrated Chloe, but she understood where he was coming from. Their daughter, on the other hand, hated the tension between the two. She told Chloe one night that her father was acting like a baby and needed to grow up, because Lucifer was a part of this family too whether he liked it or not. Chloe smiled at that, but explained to her in simpler terms why it was hard for her dad to just forgive Lucifer, no matter how much they both wanted him to.

“I haven’t heard from him, actually. I’m assuming he’s doing something at Lux tonight.”

Lucifer had almost returned to his normal self. Almost. He didn’t admit it, but there was still something bothering him, something he was trying to hide. Not a secret or anything like that, but a feeling. Chloe knew Lucifer better than the back of her hand, and she knows when he’s not okay, which he hasn’t been ever since he returned. She wasn’t dumb; she knew Hell was going to affect him. He was there for seventy years, but for her it was just a puny six months. Of course he wouldn’t stroll back to Earth with his normal carefree self, large smile, and inappropriate sex jokes. All of that seemed to be there now, but there was still something troubled behind his normally exuberant brown eyes. He didn’t mention Hell at all. They had talked about it when he returned, of course, but now the topic was never there. Like he was trying to pretend it never happened.

She heard Dan sigh and tossing the orange back into the bowl. “Doesn’t that bother you, Chlo? Shouldn’t he be here? With you?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, turning to the sink to wash her hands, just to give her something else to focus on besides this unwanted conversation. “Dan, it’s none of your business what’s going on between Lucifer and I. Besides, just because we’re together now does not mean I get to control his every move. No one can control Lucifer. You should know that by now.”

“You shouldn’t have to control him, Chloe. I’m not saying that. I’m saying he should be the one to take the initiative—”

“Dan, enough. I don’t want to talk about this,” she snapped, shutting the water off and drying her hands off with a dish towel.

Thankfully, Trixie walked out of her room with her backpack and overnight bag packed before Dan could get a chance to say something else. Chloe knew he wouldn’t say anything bad about Lucifer in front of Trixie, because he knew that Trixie would defend him without hesitation. Trixie loved that man like a step-father, or step-Satan as she liked to call him. Lucifer didn't seem to enjoy it.

“You ready, kiddo?” he asked, turning to his daughter, seeming in a completely different mood. “You got everything?”

Trixie nodded with a smile. Chloe was thankful she wasn’t snoopy for once and didn’t overhear their small conversation. She opened her arms, signaling her daughter to come into them. Trixie hopped over and squeezed her small arms around her waist in a tight hug. 

“Bye, mommy,” she said into her stomach.

“Bye, babe. Be good for your dad. Good luck on your test tomorrow.” She bent down to kiss her head, smoothing the back of her hair.

Trixie nodded with a smile, and then headed to the door.

“See you later,” Dan said with a tight, unenthusiastic smile, moving to open the door.

Chloe gave him the same smile back, saying nothing, pissed that he ruined her mood.

“So, after dinner tonight, do you think we could get some chocolate cake?” She heard her daughter ask him before the door sealed shut.

That had been Lucifer’s doing also. Almost every time he came over, which was quite often nowadays, he’d bring his urchin a slice of chocolate cake from one of the fanciest and most expensive cake shops in Los Angeles. Chloe refrained from asking how much just a slice was, but apparently he used to hook up with the owner and she owed him a few long overdue favors. That was a little too much information for Chloe, but she wasn’t surprised.

She assumed since it was already seven and Lucifer had yet to text her, she should make herself dinner and chill out for the rest of the night.

She tried to make a pasta that Lucifer liked to make her, but it was nothing compared to his. The sauce wasn’t as creamy and the noodles could’ve been boiled a bit longer, but his recipe was still delicious.. She ate a plate quickly, while reading over a case file that her and Lucifer would have to dive into tomorrow. When she finished, she stored the rest away in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen. She dusted the table and wiped off the countertops. Unloaded and filled the dishwasher. Placed Trixie’s crayons that were strewn across the kitchen table back with other art supplies. She straightened some pictures on her fridge that had gone cockeyed. She smiled as she examined them.

One was of Lucifer and Trixie about a month ago. Lucifer was sitting in a chair as Trixie sat on the kitchen table above him, the only place where she could reach his head without straining her neck or standing on her tiptoes. Trixie had a focused look on her face with her eyebrows scrunched, braiding the short locks of Lucifer’s hair and putting her butterfly clips in random spots where she felt they were needed. Lucifer had a disgusted, but almost amused, look on his face as he stared up at her daughter. Chloe had watched this happen for about half an hour before Lucifer refused to let her continue. 'Urchin, the Devil doesn’t wear pink butterfly clips!' He had said to her. 'Well, he should! Look how handsome!' Trixie shoved a mirror to his face and Lucifer looked at his no longer runway-ready hair in embarrassment.

Another picture was taken by Linda about a week after he returned from Hell. Chloe and him were seated at a booth in Lux, with Chloe practically in his lap. Neither of them were looking at the camera. Chloe had her adoring eyes all over him, while he was laughing about something so hard his eyes were shut. They were both a little drunk that night, Chloe remembered. They thought of that night as Lucifer’s homecoming party. All of their friends were there, and they danced and drank the night away. It was such a happy memory. She noticed his large hand that sat on top of her bare thigh and the way that her chin rested on his shoulder. A perk she noticed about being in an official relationship with him was being able to touch each other for no reason, just to feel one another. That was a major benefit.

She straightened out a report card of Trixie’s, a picture of Dan dressed as Santa one year for Christmas, and a drawing of Lucifer with horns and tail that Trixie made for him. When she realized that there was nothing else to clean, she poured herself a generous glass of wine and headed to the living room to finish reading the file she had started on.

About twenty-minutes later, while Chloe finished up an official suspect list on notepad, her phone started to buzz loudly. The sudden noise made her jump.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Chloe.” She was shocked when she heard a voice other than Lucifer’s, who she assumed would be the one to call her this late. She stuck her phone out to look at the caller ID. Amenadiel. She got a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach instantly. Her and Amenadiel were friends, of course, but not the type of friends to call each other randomly at night. Something was wrong.

“Amenadiel, what’s wrong?” She could hear the music and loud crowd through the background, so she assumed he was at Lux, where it was always filled to the brim with people no matter if it was a weeknight or not. Most people who went to Lux didn’t have jobs to attend to anyways.

“Are you busy right now?”

“No, why?” She hopped off the couch in one fluid motion, ready to help with whatever was going on.

He didn’t answer at first, just more loud noise coming through his end. Chloe raised her eyebrows and huffed, quiet enough to where he couldn’t here, but impatient to hear what was going on.

“You need to come to Lux. Now,” he said. His usual stern tone had a worried sound to it, which made Chloe extra worried. If calm and collected Amenadiel couldn't handle a situation, it was most likely a big deal.

Before even asking what was happening, she blew a candle out, grabbed the keys off the coffee table, and headed out the door. “I’m on my way. What’s wrong?”

He hesitated again before saying, “Lucifer. He’s… Can you just get here as soon as you can? I’m really worried about him.”

Chloe could’ve sworn that her heart stopped beating in that moment. Her breath caught in her throat and she fought the urge to cough, the resistance making her eyes water. A million thoughts seemed to run through her mind at once, not giving Chloe a chance to consider anything. 'Is he hurt? Is he upset? Is his Devil form back again; do I need to help him calm down again?' 

Lucifer hadn’t shown the Devil side of him, out of anger at least, since he’d returned. Chloe didn’t ask about it, in fact she figured that was a good thing. But maybe all that anger and grief inside him was just building up to something bigger. Maybe he was on the edge of exploding, and Chloe was too selfishly happy that he’d returned that she didn’t care.

But no. That’s not it, she convinced herself. She did care. She cared about him more than anything. She would put his happiness over hers any day, no matter what the circumstances were. Chloe knew that, and she hoped that he knew that too. But she also knew that he thought the same about her. So maybe Lucifer was hiding his grief to protect her from himself? It sounded plausible, but Chloe thought that they were over that. More than anything, she wanted Lucifer to know that she could handle anything now. She wasn't afraid, not with him by her side. No matter how celestial or mundane the situation was, Chloe would be there in the blink of an eye.

Chloe wasn’t sure when she hung up the phone with Amenadiel, nor how the drive to his club in downtown LA seemed like a mere five minutes. Before she knew it, she was pulling into Lucifer’s private parking. The security guard nodded at her as she hustled out of the car. The valet driver gave her a small smile when she tossed his keys to him. She was glad that Lucifer had a talk with his employees about her, so instead of paying for overpriced parking every time she came to see him, she could just park her car next to all of his much nicer ones in a garage underground, filled with security guards. She also liked that she didn’t have to walk in past long lines of people waiting to get in.

Lux was packed that night, which wasn’t surprising at all. People were shoulder to shoulder, some dancing and some just standing around talking to one another. The music was too loud to call Amenadiel, so she stepped on a stair to try and see over the sea of bodies. The flashing lights didn’t help her vision, but it was hard to miss Amenadiel’s large frame sitting at the bar. She made her way over to him, trying to say ‘excuse me’ but eventually just pushing people out of the way out of sheer irritation of their slowness.

When Amenadiel caught eyes with her, he immediately looked relieved. His large shoulders relaxed and his fists unfurled in his lap. 

“I got here as quick as I could. What is it? Where’s Lucifer?” She asked all in one very quick breath, hoping that he heard her over the music.

He didn’t respond, just looked over her shoulder and into the crowd behind them.

Chloe turned and tried to see what he was staring at. She found him immediately, his height sticking out like a sore thumb.

Lucifer was in the center of a large group of people, all huddled around him like some mass. He looked like shit, as much as he could look like shit. His hair was messy, even messier than the night Trixie braided it and put the butterfly clips in it. He looked like he forgot to shave that morning, his facial hair looking a bit scruffier than usual. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, which was odd for him, since he put his style before anything and everything, especially when he made appearances at Lux. His white shirt wasn’t buttoned towards the top of his chest, and she could see from where she was standing that it was soaked with some kind of alcohol. The image of him brought Chloe back to the night he returned from Hell; that was the only thing she could compare it to.

“Bartender! Another round of shots! On the house!” He shouted. The people around him wooed and clapped, all drunk themselves.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice the women around him. All beautiful and dressed in barely any clothing, looking as disheveled as he was. One girl’s hands were touching his waist, as if she were holding him up, and Chloe wanted to break those hands.

“He’s been at this for hours. I’ve never seen him this drunk before. I’m scared he’s getting out of control. I’ve tried to get him to calm down, but he won’t listen to me,” Amenadiel said to her.

Chloe didn’t respond yet, just kept her eyes on Lucifer.

She watched as he snatched a girl’s drink out of her hand, something in a martini glass, and downed in it one big gulp. Then, startling Chloe a bit, he threw the glass back and launched it at a wall towards the back of the club. The glass seemed to evaporate on impact, creating a cloudy dust in the air, he threw it so hard. Luckily, a guy standing there was an inch away, so he didn’t get hit. He still looked pissed, though. Very pissed. Chloe watched as the man looked at Lucifer with his jaw locked and hands fisted. He started to walk towards Lucifer.

'Shit. Shit, shit shit,' Chloe thought. Lucifer definitely wouldn’t be able to control his anger if this guy was to try and start a fight with him. Chloe had to do something.

She hustled over to him, pushing the crowd of people around him away until she was practically under his arm. Lucifer didn’t notice, probably just thinking it was some other girl. Chloe didn’t turn to see if Amenadiel had followed her, but she hoped that he did. It was hard enough to get Lucifer to calm down when he was sober; who knows what he would do wasted out of his mind.

Lucifer threw back two more shots, absentmindedly tossing the glasses to the ground, letting them shatter around their feet. She was thankful he didn’t throw them again. She noticed him swaying, struggling to stay balanced on his own two feet. She had never seen him like this, never knew it was even possible with his celestial metabolism, but obviously he had drank enough tonight to defeat that issue.

Chloe noticed the man tap the back of Lucifer’s shoulder with a harsh thud. Lucifer’s eyes got dark, almost playful, like he was just waiting for someone to come and test him. Like it was a game. Chloe stared wide-eyed, hopeless, mentally begging Lucifer not to do something he’d regret. Lucifer smiled at the man behind him, his tongue running along the edge of his teeth, like he was a dog getting ready to tear something apart. 

“Can I help you?” Lucifer asked, his words all blending together.

“Yeah, asshole! You threw that glass at me! Almost took my head off!” The guy shouted, getting up in Lucifer’s face. The crowd around them backed up, but Chloe stayed glued to Lucifer’s side. She still wasn’t sure if he noticed, but she still didn’t have the courage to speak up, worried about spooking him.

“Aw, did I? I’m sorry about that…but would it have been that bad if it took your head off? You’re not exactly excelling in the face department,” Lucifer said, raising his eyebrows and slapping his large hand down on the man’s shoulder. The man wasn’t that much shorter than Lucifer, but Lucifer seemed to tower over him in that moment. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Lucifer grabbed another shot out of some girl’s hand, something bright blue. He downed it without a blink of an eye. “I have a party to get to.” He then, in traditional Lucifer fashion, dropped the glass right beside the man’s foot.

Chloe must’ve blinked or spaced out, because in that next moment the guy shoved Lucifer’s chest, causing Lucifer to take several steps back to regain his balance. If he was sober, he wouldn’t have budged an inch.

Chloe watched as her boyfriend looked back up with a slow, malicious grin. She could’ve sworn she saw sparks fly across his face and a sheer red glow around his pupils, but it also could’ve been the bright colorful lights flashing across them. She was relieved that she could blame it on the lights, but not if the situation excelled any further.

Before Lucifer could charge at the guy, Chloe finally decided it was time to make herself known. 

She ran over to him and placed her hands on his warm chest, digging her fingers into the wet and sticky material. “Lucifer! Hey, hey, look at me!” She whispered, trying to get his attention to solely focus on her.

He still didn’t look down, his eyes still pulsing with a small, red, barely noticeable ring. He pushed Chloe back as he walked, and Chloe wasn’t strong enough to hold him.

“Lucifer!” She tried again. “Lucifer, look at me.” She moved her hands to cup either sides of his jaw, rubbing her thumbs into his scruff. He was hot, way too hot. Like he had a horrible fever. Or flames instead of blood running through his veins. “It’s your detective. It's Chloe. Focus on me.”

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, seeming to forget about the fight he was about to be in. His eyes made their way down to her. He looked at her for a while, studying her face, seeming to be making sure that he was imagining anything. She felt his hands move to the sides of her waist, not touching sexually, but touching just to feel her there in front of him. “Chloe,” he whispered, so that only she could hear. His breath was a drink within itself, smelling like all kinds of alcohol and even some fruity mixers. If she kept breathing it in, she was sure she was going to receive a strong buzz too.

“Hey,” she whispered again, still rubbing his face with her fingers.

She started to sway with him, as his arms around her waist began to move back and forth.

“Hey, dick, we’re not finished here—”

“Leave. Now,” Chloe heard Amenadiel tell the man behind her, still taunting Lucifer. Lucifer didn’t seem to notice anymore, now only paying mind to the familiar woman in front of him.

As the crowd dissembled around them and people stopped paying attention, Chloe leaned up to his ear and asked, “Let’s go upstairs. Okay? Come on, I’ll help.”

Lucifer looked reluctant at first, but then his eyes drooped like they were tired of being held open for so long. He nodded at her. Chloe was relieved it was easier than she thought. He slung his heavy arm over her shoulders and allowed Chloe to help drag him to the elevator.


End file.
